


Last Skate

by Zer0 Haikus Per Hour (PhilipJFry)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aurelia is mean, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Ice Skating, M/M, Troy calls everyone a turd farmer, Violence, Yuuri protects Viktor from certain death and getting eaten by Skags, skate or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilipJFry/pseuds/Zer0%20Haikus%20Per%20Hour
Summary: As the most famous figure skaters in the galaxy, Viktor and Yuuri are at a loss when they're brought to Eden-6 and held in the old Jakobs manor until showtime. Aurelia made promises to Troy for some more views and family members. Somehow, both of those things go hand in hand...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Troy Calypso/Aurelia Hammerlock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #17 / March 2020





	Last Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know this is a wild ride so let's just jump into that real quick... I'm doing a crossover challenge on the subreddit r/FanFiction; it's the monthly prompt for this month and someone suggested Borderlands/Yuri on Ice!! to me from my fandom listings... I just had to do it. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the reading! This is my first time writing anything remotely YoI so I hope it's palatable to everyone.

"I say, darlings, are you quite finished yet? It's almost showti~iiii~me!" The sing-songy voice of the baroness echoed menacingly through the heavy door. Yuuri swallowed nervously, barely able to pull his shirt on with how hard he was trembling.

"Almost," Viktor returned her call, staying close by the door to keep any unwanted visitors from bursting into the room. He watched as Aurelia's shadow disappeared and her footsteps meandered down the hall. Looking back at Yuuri, he offered a placated smile.

"You've got this, my love. I have faith in you." Viktor's assurances did nothing to sate the fear he had. It seemed like they were trapped, and Yuuri realized very early on that they _definitely_ were trapped.

The Calypso twins had heard of their skills and just how... Particularly close they were. How they formed one single body on the ice when they danced together and captivated thousands over the net and... How the twins wanted that. Viktor was no fool and figured it out just as soon as Yuuri, if not sooner. He knew they had no choice in the matter but to skate. For once, it was truly life or death.

In Viktor's eyes, it was a fantastic challenge. Their very lives on the line for a perfect skate? If nothing else, failure is but a rigid teacher. Of course, he would much rather they _lived_ without such extreme terms the deciding factor. Given Yuuri's understandable nerves and fear, it was going to make their perfect skate nearly impossible. He looked towards Yuuri as he tried to finish getting changed. He had managed to get his outfit on, if a bit disheveled. Viktor sighed to himself. Their situation was impossible. But he was going to do his damnedest to make sure Yuuri would make it out okay.

"Come here..." He extended out a hand for Yuuri. The younger man took it, trembling and looking close to tears. Viktor pulled him in close.

"You've got this, my love," he repeated softly, brushing Yuuri's hair back. "You're going to be a star... It's just like any other skate we've had... It'll be just like when we performed for Moxxi, alright? It'll be alright."

He held Yuuri's face in his hands, brushing his thumbs under tear-stained eyes. If Yuuri lost it, Viktor was sure to follow. They had to be strong for each other.

"Do you have this?" He asked, looking at him affirmatively. Yuuri nodded.

"I.. I do. I have this. It's... It's just like any other skate."

Yuuri set his hands on top of Viktor's, fingers curling together. He took a deep breath.

"We've got this," he murmured before letting go of Viktor. Viktor smiled at him, straightening out the other's jacket and getting it _perfectly_ straight. They were as ready as they were going to get. Viktor reached for Yuuri's hand before they went out, bringing it up to his lips.

“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

The walk felt excruciatingly slow as they wandered through the hall of the manor. Yuuri held tightly to Viktor's hand and held his own skates in the other while Viktor kept his slung over his shoulder. It was dark and the floor creaked with every shared step they took. It only served to make Yuuri unsettled, while Viktor tried to keep himself steady. His heart raced and he felt clammy, but seemed otherwise undeterred and even bothered. He stared straight ahead, his mouth in a firm line as he led Yuuri to what was assured to be their final skate.

"How nice of you to join us!"

The baroness' voice was shrill upon their ears as they finally broke through the darkness and into what seemed like an auditorium. The stage had been iced over and the room was chilled. Piles of snow tracked the floors and were heaped upon empty seats. Looking up, they saw her on a balcony along with Troy Calypso.

"Hey turd farmers! About time you guys showed up!"

Yuuri pouted. Viktor gripped his hand just a bit tighter. They had both heard of Troy's abilities. The stakes had been raised just that much higher.

"Please begin when you are able! We've been absolutely dyiiiing to see you perform in person~" Aurelia hummed from above them. They glanced at each other and then at the frozen over stage before them. Quickly shuffling into their skates and up to the stage, the reality set in more and more.

This could be their final skate.

Climbing on to the stage, Viktor held out his hand for Yuuri to take and climb up with him. Getting onto their feet, they quickly got into positions.

“Ready?”  
“Ready.”

The lights dimmed. There was hardly a sound until their music started. A soft, gentle piano leading in to soft singing. They started at opposite ends of the stage, gliding gracefully around each other. With the music, only their skates on the ice could be heard as they moved with elegance, as if they were under water. Above on the balcony, Aurelia and Troy watched them, with varying looks of boredom and enthrallment between them. Surprisingly, Troy thought it a bit interesting to watch, while Aurelia found it a bit difficult to pay attention.

They moved like swans, their arms waving with gentle grace. They got closer together until they were touching, Yuuri brushing his palm lightly over Viktor's face before he was picked up by the taller man. His heart raced as he felt like he was flying. He imagined that they were the only two in the room. He kept his focus on Viktor as he was set down, letting his legs slide between the other's. He leaned back into Viktor's arms, trusting him to not let him drop. Viktor smiled down at him, the lights reflecting behind him making him look like an angel. Yuuri felt himself ease the more they moved. Their lives were on the line but he felt no more anxiety.

His fears had all but melted away as he brushed Viktor's face again. Their hands were clasped, rings rolling together on their fingers. They were going to be okay.

Yuuri had no doubts... Regardless of how well they did or didn't do, the chances of them making it out were slim. He knew their odds. But he felt serene. He felt his heartbeat settle and his breathing get more even. If this was to be their last skate, he was glad they were together. On the ice, just the two of them... No crowd trying to remain silent, no cheers or applause to throw them off their rhythm. Just the music and his lover.

Of all the times to go... This didn't seem so bad.

He could tell Viktor felt the same, his own expression calm and at peace, daresay ethereal. It was as if he had ascended and reached a promised nirvana.

They slithered together, their legs entwined as they moved gently and gracefully. It was like everyone said. When they were on the ice together, they became one single being.

Troy watched from the balcony, not even noticing that Aurelia had gotten up just moments before. He was enthralled by their skating, and for a moment, he forgot what he was even originally there to do. They were so graceful and cool and... In love. It made him feel butterflies of his own as he watched.

The music stopped abruptly. Viktor and Yuuri both skidded to a stop. Viktor held on to Yuuri's arm to keep him balanced as he nearly lost control of himself. The lights all turned off. The echo of Aurelia's heels filled the room.

"Go, go, get off the ice—!"

Viktor pushed Yuuri towards the edge of the stage, his hushed order just barely audible over Aurelia's menacing steps. Yuuri scrambled off the edge, trying to keep himself steady and from falling. Quickly yanking his skates off, he tried to make for the doors. His romanticized idea of their deaths was suddenly far less wonderful than he imagined. Before he could try and get out of the auditorium, he crashed into something.

More accurately, _someone._

Troy Calypso stood before him, tattoos glowing and the ever-present smirk resting on his face.

"Where do you think you're goin', huh? You still have a show to put on!"

Suddenly, Yuuri couldn't move. He felt his feet raise from the floor and he couldn't find purchase anywhere. Troy had lifted him off the ground using his powers, keeping him trapped inside a bubble. Effortlessly, Troy waved his arm towards the stage and Yuuri flew over there, trapped inside the sphere. Trying to wriggle free, it was useless.

The lights flashed on and he saw Viktor on the ground, holding on to Aurelia's ankle as she stepped on his throat.

"Darlings, I think you don't quite know what the price is here. You were meant to give us a show... I think you'd be better off as rodeo clowns rather than whatever it is you were doing... Ice dancing? Skating? Who knows the difference.." She twisted her heel against Viktor, who could only gasp under her. He tried to kick at her, using the blade of his skate to try and slash, only to be frozen in place just seconds later. Yuuri tried to move, kicking his bare feet and palms to no avail.

"Let him go!"

He looked towards Troy, who had climbed onto the icy stage and tried to keep his balance. His metal arm touched the floor, keeping him centered and from tipping as he took careful baby steps on the ice.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, sweetheart. I'll let him go soon enough." Aurelia smirked and looked towards Troy.

"Skags."

Her order contained only a single word, but it filled both Viktor and Yuuri with a thousand fears. In an instant, the arena was filled. Skags and bandits from all angles had just appeared out of nowhere, dropping in and around the icy stage.

"Let dear Yuuri watch... He should see what's in store."

Aurelia got off of Viktor, keeping his feet frozen to the floor. He gasped for breath, trying to reach with bloody fingers for her. It came to no avail as she stepped off the stage to return to the balcony.

Yuuri felt helpless, watching as everyone in the room started to close in on Viktor. He wanted to scream, to cry, to throw a fit. He was stuck, frozen both physically and mentally. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't even will himself to breathe. Viktor looked up at him, unable to keep the fear in his eyes away as he started to cry. He reached his hand up, fingers trembling in fear and from the cold. Troy laughed behind them but neither really heard it. They were focused only on each other.

Yuuri watched Viktor mouth words to him. He couldn't make it out, the sounds around him overwhelming to the point of them being a wordless buzz.

And then it was all a blur.

Everything happened all at once and so fast he couldn't save himself as he was dropped onto the ice. He felt pain shoot through his spine bringing him back to reality. Gunfire, skags flying, and men yelling. Quickly getting his bearings, Yuuri saw where Viktor was. He was still more or less unharmed, a giant mech standing in front of him.

"Get behind us, kid!"

Yuuri looked up in awe to see a tiny woman inside the mech, and another woman on the back of it manning a turret with a very wide and inappropriately joyful grin. Not one to dawdle, he slid across the ice on his knees, his feet feeling like there were shards of glass in them when he tried to step on the frozen floor. A man and some digi-clones appeared in front of him, quickly jumping over him and giving him a gentle kick in the rear to scoot him along.

"Get goin', sonny!"

Not even bothering to turn around, Yuuri made his way to Viktor, quickly throwing himself on top of him. He covered his face, keeping his arms over his head as he crawled a bit more comfortably on him. Eyes clenched shut, Yuuri didn't move even when Viktor wrapped his arms around him. His foot was still stuck to the floor, but that was the least of their worries. They both trembled as the firefight went on around him, listening to maniacal laughter from all sides of their fight; both the people protecting them and the ones trying to get to them. Yuuri thought them all insane but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

And just as soon as everything had started, it had gone nearly silent in an instant.

"You turd munchers just killed, like, every all of my guys! What the hell!"

Troy's voice cracked through the silence, Yuuri still refusing to look up. Viktor held tighter to him, fingertips stinging with pain. They kept their foreheads pressed close, breaths quick and fearful.

There were sounds of another scuffle and gunfire that came to an abrupt halt as it sounded like Troy fled the scene. Aurelia didn't say anything, Yuuri sure she had gone elsewhere in the middle of the firefight once the others showed up.

"Hey. You're safe now."

A woman's voice, Viktor and Yuuri finally both let go of each other. It was the same woman that had been in the turret of the mech. Her entire body glowed and she looked like a force to be reckoned with. She knelt down to their level.

"Are either of you hurt?"

Viktor showed his bloody fingers while Yuuri carefully crawled off him to go collect their shoes. The ice around them hadn't melted but it was shattered in places from the fight. Careful to not cut himself, Yuuri got on the floor again. Once his feet were sufficiently covered, he climbed back up in time to see the glowing woman helping Viktor get free from the ice. Carefully sliding along, he joined them in time to see him freed.

"...Should be fine. Did you twist it at all?"  
"No, she just froze me to the floor... I didn't want to risk any further injury in case I somehow managed to get up."  
"Very smart."

They both looked to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, this is Amara. She's a Siren."  
"H-Hello... Thank you for saving us."

She smiled at them. It was much more warm and comfortable than her unhinged grin from earlier.

"It is what we do best. Once you are set, FL4K will escort you out. Please do not be afraid, xe has a pet skag. His name is Mr. Chew and he's very friendly... A little _too_ friendly sometimes... But he won't hurt you."

She got up, brushing her fingers against Yuuri's shoulder for a moment.

"You were both very brave. Everything will be okay now."

She left them alone to have their moment of privacy before they were set to leave. Yuuri looked to Viktor for his next step. He reached for his shoes, his skates already undone.

"Are you alright, Yuuri?"  
"I'm okay."  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm okay."

Viktor got his shoes on and then set his hands on Yuuri's. His fingers were bandaged, blood already drying up under the gauze.

"I'm sorry I got us in this mess, my love. I... I can't ask you to forgive me. This was truly my worst decision yet and it almost got us killed."

Yuuri felt the tremble in his hands. Gently, he entwined their fingers together, careful of his love's injuries.

"Viktor, don't do that. We're alive. There's nothing to forgive. We're going to be okay." Letting go of Viktor's hands, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"We're okay. It's over now and we're okay."

Viktor hesitated for a moment but hugged him back just as tightly. He sighed against Yuuri's neck, unable to find any other words in him. He wasn't used to being the one comforted.

"Let's get out of here and go home, Viktor."

While he wasn't used to it, Viktor was alright with it. Yuuri was more than capable of being the protector when necessary. Hopefully, it wouldn't happen again.

For now, they were content to prepare for another skate.


End file.
